Back Home
by MayaMarieMasen
Summary: I was weak. I was dependent. I was pathetic. I was always hiding behind my brother's shadow. I was scared of losing my family. I was afraid of being without them. That's why I didn't deal with it.  I am Isabella Marie Swan and I left my family to run away
1. i need to go home

I woke up this morning in an unusual bad mood. It was the last day of the semester, in other words the last day of my junior year in high school. I am so not eager for this summer to begin because I would be leaving my safe haven.

"Bella, you need to wake up!" Angela shouted at my door.

"Okay okay!" I grumbled as I peeled myself off of bed. I looked around my room and saw a ton of boxes. I sighed. It really is happening. I really am leaving London to go back to Forks.

"You know that this is for the best." Angela reasoned as she entered my room. "You need to be around your family. When was the last time you actually talked to your brother? You were really close. And Alice misses you like crazy. They all do." She said.

"I know." I sighed. Angela Weber is my roommate, best friend, and conscience. She was a former student in Forks High School like me but she dropped her American education to transfer to Hilltop Prep in London to go with me. She has put up with me for two years and has never pushed me to go back because only she knows the real reason why I left.

"Bella?" she asked. "You look like your far away." She said with a kind smile.

"I was just thinking." I answered.

"Of that day?" she asked with a frown. I nodded.

That day was the Friday two weeks from summer vacation of freshmen year. My two best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, were in the gym for cheerleading practice. I was never the type of girl who was into sports and dancing. Our respective twins – Emmett Swan, Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen - were in the field for football practice. Since we were always picked up by our chauffeur together, I had to wait for them to finish up. I was in the library reading Romeo and Juliet to bide my time. I was never the type of girl who loved shopping and pampering like Rose and Ali is. I prefer t-shirts and jeans with my converse. I prefer books to manicures. I suppose that's because everyone around me is gorgeous. Rosalie has natural blonde hair with icy blue eyes, statuesque with her 5'8 height and a body that belongs to the cover of GQ. Alice is petite with pixie—like features (who's height barely reaches 5 feet) with curves at the right places, light green eyes and jet black hair. Jasper is tall (about 6'3) and lean with the same icy blue eyes and blonde hair. Edward is tall (about 6'2), also lean with the most gorgeous green eyes and bronze hair. Emmett is like a body builder with big muscles, twinkling brown eyes and dark brown hair. They're all beautiful while I'm plain. I have long, dull, brown hair with boring brown eyes and an okay body. I was always scared that when they realize this they wouldn't hang out with me anymore.

I was shook awake from my thinking by Tanya and her hoes. They are the town hicks. Fake from head to toe. I hate them.

"So, Bella, where's your _friends _now?" Tanya asked with a sneer while Lauren and Jessica glared at me.

"Practicing." I answered. They never bothered me before so why are they starting now?

"So they left you?" Jessica asked while Tanya's sneer turned into a triumphant smile.

"No." Why are they asking dumb questions?

"You're pathetic. They say you're smart but why can't you see that they're using you?" Lauren asked.

What?

"You're their lap dog. Emmett only hangs out with you because you're his sister. Rosalie hangs out with you because she wants Emmett. Alice hangs out with you because she pities you. Jasper and Edward only does for Emmett. Face it, Swan. They're out of your league. They're beautiful while you're ugly. And it's no secret you're in love with Edward. No one wants you. Do yourself a favor and disappear." Then they walked away.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. It's true. It all makes sense. My head was spinning and my vision became blurring. The last thing I remember was a faint voice yelling my name. Then I saw darkness.

I woke up in my bed with Carlisle Cullen hovering over me. He was Alice and Edward's dad and also my doctor. He was best friends with Charlie – my dad – and Eleazar – Rose's dad. The six of us grew up together and have always been best friends. That fact only made me hurt much more. What Tanya said only confirmed my fears. I didn't want to deal with it. I hate myself for even thinking this way of my family but I can't help but be rational, why are they always around me? I'm the Plain Jane. I didn't go back to school after that day. I didn't talk to anyone except Angela who visited me the day after that because she saw the whole exchange and brought me home. I wanted to run away. That's how I ended up in London. I ran away with Angela to find myself and escape my family's shadow.

And now, I need to go home.


	2. welcome home

"The plane is now boarding. All passengers please proceed to the gate." The P.A. system announced. This is it. I am finally on my way home. My friends and brother have no idea that I'm on my way back. My parents covered my arrival with the annual gala they hold at our home. I've sent my stuff over days before and I think our chauffeur picked them up. I boarded the plane in silenced. Angela sat beside me and gazed at the window. I reached out and took her hand in mine. She smiled softly at me and looked out the window again. I know this is hard for her too. She established a life in London where she doesn't have to live up to the family name. Her dad is a rich oil tycoon while her mom is a famous writer. She escaped Forks with me and now we're coming back. Both of us spent the last five weeks of our stay in London saying goodbye to all of our friends. It's hard to leave them but I know it has to be done.

I must have fallen asleep because Angela shook me awake and told me that the plane just landed at Seattle. We grabbed something to eat and checked our baggage. We went to the gate to wait for our chauffeur to pick us up.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

"Nervous. I haven't been home for a year and I'm going to be seeing Ben… I guess it's just nerves." Angela admitted sheepishly.

"You'll be fine. At least they have an idea of what you look like and how you've changed. I don't know how they'll like me."

"They'll love you." Angela simply said but the way she said it with so much conviction I actually believed it.

The car – or should I say _limo _– then arrived. The driver helped us with our bags and drove us in peace to Forks. After 4 hours we finally arrived in Forks. The driver took us to the Fork's Inn where we will be getting ready for the gala in two hours. The parents are keeping us hidden because we are supposed to be surprise. We checked in and the receptionist told us that Esme stopped by to leave our dresses in our room.

I took a shower while Angela rested for a bit. I let the cold water run through my body. In just two short hours I will be facing the people that I left without a coherent explanation. I suppose I'll see Tanya and her bimbos but they don't scare me anymore. I'm Isabella Swan for heaven's sake! I can do anything. That's been my motto for two years. That's what I did in London, I built myself confidence. I turned off the water and stepped out of the bathroom. Angela took a shower and told me that she will be getting ready in the bathroom so that we can surprise each other with our appearances.

I curled my hair gently and placed a diamond barrette on the side of my head. I put smoky eye shadow on my eyes and pink lipstick. I don't need blush. I put a thin layer of mascara to exaggerate my already long lashes. I gently put my dress on. It is emerald green – like Edward's eyes. It is sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage. It is empire waist and it is floor length. I put my 4 inch white stilettos then my diamond studded necklace. I looked at the mirror and if I say so myself, I look hot.

I knocked on the bathroom door and told Angela that if we don't leave we'll be late. Angela stepped out of the bathroom and looked fabulous. She wore a floor length lavender halter dress. She put on neutral make up and done her hair in elegant French twist.

"You look gorgeous, Ang!" I exclaimed.

"You look beautiful, Bells!" she said. We laughed and went down to the lobby to the car.

The drive to my home was quick and filled with silence. When we parked in front of the familiar porch, Angela took my hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded. It was true. I was ready. I needed to do this.

We stepped out of the car and heard the classical music from inside the house. The doorman asked for our names and when I told him he ran inside. We stood there for awhile before the doorman came back.

"My apologies, Miss Bella and Miss Angela but Miss Renee wants you to enter through the back door and meet them there." He said.

"It's no problem. Thank you." I told him. I led Angela through the yard. The two of us peeked at the big windows on the dining hall on the way and saw many people. Adults and teenagers mixed. When we reached the backdoor I softly knocked. It swung open and I was captured in a tight hug.

"Oh my god! Bella, I missed you so much! You look beautiful." My mom said while she was hugging me. She took a step back and I was hugged by Esme.

"I missed you, Bella. Welcome home!" when she released me, Carmen took hold of me and told me the same things. They also took turns hugging Angela who was laughing softly. I laughed too.

"I missed you all too. Now I really want to see dad and the others." I told them.

"Of course. But we need to introduce you first." My mom said.

"Mom!" I whined. I don't like public introductions!

"No whining. You will be introduced. End of discussion." My mom said with authority.

"Fine." I pouted while Angela, Carmen and Esme only laughed at me.

The three of them led us through the kitchen to the dining hall where everyone was gathered. Mom went up the podium and gently clicked her champagne glass with a knife. I looked around and saw my dad with Carlisle and Eleazar. They heard mom and looked at the podium before their eyes landed on me. My dad's eyes grew wild while Carlisle and Eleazar smirked at me. I also saw Alice and Rosalie who was having a conversation look up in curiosity.

"Good Evening everyone. I am so glad that you have made it here tonight. I hope you are enjoying your evening as I am mine. And for a special reason." Renee paused and looked at me. Everyone followed her gaze and saw me for the first time that night. Alice and Rosalie's faces were painted in shock.

"A special girl who went away for two years to study abroad has finally come home. Please welcome home, my daughter, Isabella Swan. Welcome home, baby." My mom finished then she went to my side and hugged me again. Everyone applauded while my dad, Eleazar and Carlisle made their way to me.

"I missed you, honey. Welcome home." My dad said as he hugged me. Carlisle hugged me next.

"I missed my favorite patient." He laughed into my ear.

"I missed you, squirt." Eleazar said while hugging me.

"I missed you all too. You better get used to having me around again." I joked.

"Bella?" a soft voice asked from behind. I turned around and saw Alice and Rosalie standing behind me.

"We'll just leave you alone." Angela said as she led the parents away.

"Hey guys." I said softly.

"Oh my god, it is you!" Alice squealed then she ran and hugged me very tightly. I hugged her back.

"Yes, Ali, it's me. I'm back." I told her. She then released me to take a better look at me.

"You look beautiful. Where did you get this dress?" she asked.

"Chanel. Its vintage." I answered her.

"So you know what Chanel is? Shocker." Rosalie joked. I looked at her and saw her smiling. I went up to her and hugged her.

"I missed you, Rosie. You have to attempt to teach me how to dance again. That was hilarious." I told her.

"I missed you too and of course!" she said while laughing. Alice laughed with us.

"We better take a seat." Alice said. They led me to their table and the three of us sat down while they question me about London.

"Hey, where's our brothers?" I asked them.

"The fools were supposed to get ready at my place but they lost their ties. I told them not to show up unless they find them." Alice said.

"Ah. Hence, they are nowhere to be seen." I stated.

"Yup" Rosalie said while her lips popped at the 'p'.

They continued to question me about London when the door to the dining room opened. I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward standing there looking dashing wearing their tux. Esme approached them and she whispered something to them. They looked shocked then Emmett shouted, "What?"

The room went silent while our parents laughed and Esme said loudly, "I'm sorry. Please continue the party." She then walked away leaving the three standing there while their eyes searched for something.

"Bet you ten bucks they're looking for Bella." Alice told Rosalie.

"Deal" Rosalie said. The three of us stood up.

Jasper's eyes landed on our table and his eyes grew wide as saucers. He looked straight at me from head to toe and his mouth slightly opened. He nudged Emmett and Edward with his elbows and they looked at him questioningly. Jasper pointed a shaky finger in my direction and Emmett and Edward followed his finger. Rosalie and Alice were laughing softly beside me.

When Emmett saw me his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He walked slowly towards me while Jasper and Edward – who was staring at me – followed him.

"Bella? Is that you?" Emmett asked me when they reached me. Alice and Rosalie were still laughing beside me. I smiled at Emmett, Jasper and Edward and their eyes grew even wider.

"Yes, Emmy, it's me." I told him. He bent down and picked me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you, Belly! Oh shit! Your room's a mess! I'm sorry I was bored and decided to play there but I accidentally wrecked it!" he said while hugging me.

"Em, need to breathe!" he released me and laughed.

"Its okay, Em. Mom fixed it and I missed you too. All of you." I turned to Jasper who was gawking at me.

"Hello Jazzy." I smiled at him and hugged him. After a while he seemed to snap out of his daze and he hugged me back. I laughed and he laughed too.

"Hello Belly." He said when he stepped back. Edward stepped forward and hugged me tightly. "Welcome home." He whispered.

I smiled at him and said, "It's good to be home."

And it really is.


	3. i am home

I don't know how long Edward and I stood there hugging but our moment was interrupted when Emmett shouted, "Food is here!" We pulled apart and he smiled at me. I swore I almost fainted at the sight of his smile. His perfect smile. Edward took my hand and led me to the buffet table. He took a plate and filled it with a LOT of food.

"Ahm, Edward?" I hesitantly asked. He looked up from the plate and looked at me curiously, "What?" he asked.

"You're not getting all of that for me right?"

He laughed at me and said, "No, Silly Bella. Half is mine of course." I looked at him and laughed. "Of course. Silly me." I said.

He led me to the table where the others were seated. I sat between Emmett and Edward. I laughed out loud because the sight of Emmett inhaling his food was hilarious! While I laughed Jasper and Emmett stopped eating and looked at me wide eyed.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked them.

"You… your…" Jasper stuttered.

"What are you saying, Jazzy?" I asked him. I really am confused now. I looked around and saw Rose, Ali and Edward trying to control their laughter.

"Your laugh, Bells." Emmett seemed to recover from his daze.

"What's wrong with my laugh?" I'm feeling self-conscious now. It must have shown in my face because the others stopped laughing and Edward took my hand.

"There's nothing wrong with your laugh, Bella. Honestly, it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard." Edward told me. I blushed while he smiled at me. I for a moment I forgot where we were until Rose and Ali cooed, "Awww!"

I turned to Emmett and Jasper and smiled at them. I started to eat my food in silence. Edward and I shared a plate and he would often offer me random dishes and ask me about London. The others seem to enjoy watch us interact and stayed quiet most of the conversation.

"How long are you staying, Bella?" Alice asked me hesitantly. I saw pain and fear in her eyes. I looked at all my friends and saw that they were trying not to look sad and hurt. I smiled while answering her.

"For a while, I guess."

"How long is a 'while'? Rose questioned.

"I don't really know yet. It depends." I said.

"It depends on what?" Jasper prompted. I smirked at him.

"Oh so your speaking coherently to me now?" I attempted at changing the subject.

Jasper blushed and said, "Stop changing the subject."

I smiled warmly at them and looked Emmett in the eye.

"I don't know where I'll be attending college yet." I said to them.

"What does college have to do with the duration of your stay?" Edward pointed out, clearly annoyed that I'm not answering the question properly.

"Because if I study at UW then I'll be here for five years but if not then until the end of senior year." I announced happily. "You better get use to having me around again." I added.

The look on their faces is priceless! Emmett and Jasper looked beyond shocked, Alice and Rosalie looked like they were about to cry because of happiness and Edward has my crooked grin on and his eyes are filled with so much…. Love.

"Your staying for senior year?" Alice squealed. I laughed at them and nodded. Suddenly, Alice and Rosalie were pulling me up and hugging me tightly while gushing how much fun senior year will be.

"Your serious?" Emmett asked quietly. He looked so sad yet there's hope in his eyes. I really messed him up when I left without saying a proper goodbye. I pulled away from Rose and Ali and nodded to him. His eyes instantly brightened up and he shouted, "My little sister is back and she's back for good!"

The six of us laughed out loud and the three boys joined us in our embrace.

"Ehem. But I think you should all go home now. You are disturbing the party." Carmen scolded us playfully. Standing behind her was Eleazar, Renee, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle – they were all smiling at us. Of course, being the fool that Emmett is he said, "But, Carmen, I am home. Where am I suppose to go?" This earned him a smack in the head from Rose and a disappointed look from our Mom.

"Honey, what Carmen meant to say is that you all should go to the Cullen's to spend the night while the parents stay here with our own slumber party." Renee explained carefully. Emmett confusion cleared and he mouthed. "Oh" this earned him a laugh from Jasper. Emmett turned to Jasper and said, "Don't you laugh at me, _Jazzy._ Because, if I remember correctly, I am not the one who checked out my sister and cannot form coherent sentences around her." Emmett smiled smugly, Jasper blushed while letting out string of profanities against Emmett and Edward laughed. Jasper turned to Edward and said in a menacing tone, "Don't you dare laugh at me. You ogled at her too! And you cant keep your eyes off of her!" Jasper smirked while I blushed.

"Its not my fault she's gorgeous and by the way I'm single and you ogled her in front of your girlfriend." Edward said in an unaffected tone.

"Yes, Jazzy, it is different." Alice said in a reproaching tone. Jasper turned pale and told Alice, "I'm sorry. Its Bella's fault!"

"Wait! How is it my fault?" I asked. How am I the one to blame here!

"Because if you don't look like a goddess then I won't ogle at you." Jasper answered immediately and in a serious tone. Alice smacked him in the head while the parents and our friends laughed at him. I blushed a very deep shade of red at his answer.

"Why, Alice?" Jasper whined.

"Asshole." Alice said. Jasper looked only more confused and looked at us for an answer. Rosalie happily explained to him what he did. Jasper then realized his word spurt and mumbled, "Stupid, beautiful, brunette goddess." He thought he said it quietly but everyone at the table heard him and laughed! Alice tried to act angry but the petrified look on Jasper's face set her off and she ended up laughing the loudest. I looked around and saw all of my families faces. They are the same ones that I left two years ago because of my issues and they still love me. I realized with a shock that this truly is home. I am home.


	4. nowhere else

That night the parents insisted that we have a sleep over at the Cullen's house. I haven't been to this for almost 25 months. The moment we step foot in the porch Alice and Rosalie dragged me upstairs to Alice's room shouting to the boys that we will be having a girl's night. When we reached her room, Alice sat on the bed and frowned.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked.

"I am worried." She admitted in a small voice. Rosalie and I looked at each other with concerned faces. We sat at both sides of Alice on the bed.

"About what, Ali?" Rosalie asked gently.

"About Bella. About school and the people in town."

"What do you mean?" I asked at the same time understanding dawned on Rosalie's face. "What's going on?"

"Bella, this is big news! The prodigal daughter finally returns! The Big Six is finally complete! Everyone will be all over this shit!" Alice shouted. I shrank back in the bed. I knew my coming back will cause turmoil. I just… I just wish it wouldn't!

Just as I was about to say something the boys entered the room with guarded expressions. Emmett stepped forward and said, "I don't care if you'll get mad but we are going to join this party. There will be no girl's night happening because we missed Bella too. I missed my sister too much to not spend her first night here with her."

Rosalie sighed and nodded. Jasper approached Alice and crouched down to level their eyes. "What's wrong, Ali? We heard you shout earlier." He said.

I lay down on the bed and Edward sat beside me. Rosalie explained to the boys about the shouting and by the end of the story they all wore scowls in their faces. Edward spoke first, "And what the hell is wrong with that, Alice? Let them talk." He said in a fierce voice that sounded almost a growl. Oh shit. That is so hot I just feel the wetness… "Its not the rumors I'm worried about! Its Bella!" Alice answered in an equally aggressive tone. "What about Bella?" Edward yelled.

"She doesn't like it when people talk about her! You know her, Edward. This will affect her! I don't want her running away from us again!" Alice shouted as tears rolled down her face. I looked around and saw Emmett hugging Rosalie who was trying very hard to keep the tears at bay.

"I do know her! We will be there to protect her. She will not leave us again." He looked at me and asked quietly, "Right?" His eyes were filled with anguish and hurt and pain. Did he honestly think that I would be running away from them again? Who does he think I am? Oh. Right. He thinks I'm still the quiet, shy and weak girl I was back then.

I smiled at him. "No. I will not be leaving you again. I can handle myself, Alice. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Lets just enjoy our night."

Alice looked at me for a good 10 seconds before she shook her head.

"No. You need to be prepared! The people in this town are vultures! They will eat you alive! With your personality and their gossip you'll be running for London in two days!"

I laughed at her. C'mon! This is Isabella Swan we're talking about!

"Don't laugh at me! You'll see!" Alice glared at me.

I stopped laughing, stood up and looked at them.

"I am Isabella Marie McCarthy Swan. I am the only daughter of Charles and Renee Swan. I am the Class President, Class Valedictorian and the Captain. I can handle anything. Don't underestimate me. You'd be surprised at what I have done in London. I can handle the bitches here." I finished my rant with a playful smirk but I burst out laughing when I saw their comical faces. It's hilarious! I waited for any of them to speak but none did so I shrugged and pulled Edward to the door.

"Now, I know that the four of you still don't know how to cook so Edward and I will be at the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper get the bedding and put them at the den. Alice, Rosalie get the movies and liquor ready. We're playing 'I never'." I walked out of the bedroom and descended down the stairs with Edward. When we reached the kitchen I started gathering junk food.

"So you're the Class President?" Edward asked while he stared at me intently. I turned my back to him because if he continues to look at me like that I will seriously jump him. Whoa. Slow down, Bella! I heard someone clear their throat and I realized that Edward is waiting for my answer.

"Um, yeah. Junior year."

"And Class Valedictorian?"

"Well, I was supposed to be the Valedictorian if I graduate there."

"Wow. That is seriously awesome!"

"Thanks. Anyway, lets go feed the lions!" I joked. He laughed with me and grabbed the big bowls of chips while I hold the Cokes. We were still laughing when we entered the den. The other four looked curiously at us but shrugged. They were used to the two of us going on to our own world we do it all the time when we were kids. Emmett and Rosalie occupied the center of the floor so we decided to make a circle there. Emmett sat on my right while Rosalie sat next to him then Edward then Alice then Jasper.

"Alright, you all know the drills if the speaker tells something that you have done before you need to drink a shot. Okay? Good!" Alice poured us all a shot of tequila and started the game.

"I never kissed a girl." Ugh. Seriously? I took the shot with Rose, Jazz, Em and Edward. Alice looked at me with eyes big as saucers and asked, "When?"

"Junior year. Dare."

Edward was up next. "I have never been caught in the janitor's closet. Making out." Em, Rose and I took the shot. By the way the questions are rolling; I'll be drunk on the sixth! Jasper turned to me and asked, "You got caught? How and when?" I rolled my eyes at him. Turns out this game is their way of knowing me better.

"Juniors year. It was an accident. Moving on."

Rosalie smirked at me and said, "I have never kissed a teacher." Damn you, Rosalie!

I took the shot and spoke before any of them could react. "I was turned on. He was hot, single and only seven years older than me. He's closet guy and we were busted by a schoolmate who was kind enough to let it pass. I dropped put of his class and I never saw him again. End of story." I finished with a sigh.

"Okay, ah, I never went shopping for five hours willingly." Emmett said. Rosalie, Alice and I took the shot. Before any of them ask a question I started my turn.

"I have never pee my pants." Emmett took the shot while glaring at me and we all laughed at that.

"I have never had sex." Jasper said. I looked at the tequila in front of me. Am I going to tell them? How will they react? Oh, whatever. I'm not lying to them. I took the shot and noticed all of them staring at me.

"What? You expected me to stay a virgin forever?" I defended myself. I looked at Edward and saw that his eyes are slightly narrowed and he has that glint in it. What is that?

"Ew. Gross. Mental image." Emmett mumbled while wincing.

Rosalie smacked him in the head. "Stop perverting your sister!" That caused everyone to laugh and Emmett started saying some things about child abuse and bullying.

I never thought I will be able to experience this again. I ran away with the plan of never coming back. I built myself walls to never get hurt but I forgot how the six of us just feel right together. When I look at the faces of my family I can't help but feel blessed. I don't think I'll be able to leave them anymore.


	5. MY APOLOGIES

Hi *waves*. I know, I know. I suck. Its been _wayyyyyyy _ too long since my last update. I'm sorry, so sorry and I have no real excuse besides the fact that I suck. **BUT **since its summer and I don't have school *jumps up and down* I will **update regularly**. Yes, that's right, I will update regularly. I have all these ideas in my head that I just need to write down. **ALL **of your reviews are highly appreciated. They make my cynical heart, beat. Thank you & you can expect chapters 5&6 tomorrow.

Sorry for the false update. If you have any ideas, please feel free to message or email them to me.


	6. got your back

**AN - Sadly, I own nothing. :((**

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly. Rosalie and Alice dragged me shopping in Seattle when they learned that my luggage will not be sent over until Tuesday. Jasper and Emmett kept bugging me about what kind of car did I own. They kept teasing me that I was probably driving a 'mom car'. Oh how shocked will they be when they see my baby. Edward and I became inseparable. We have always been best friends but this time it's different. There a tingle that shots through my body whenever he touches me and, jeez, that smile! I swear it melts me every time! I swore that I will move on from Edward. I mean there's no way he'll feel the same way, right?<p>

"Bella!" I looked up and saw Edward smiling and approaching me. I am at the poolside reading Jane Austen while Rose and Emmett is doing … god knows what. I smiled at him.

"Hey. Whatcha doin' here?" I tried to imitate the famous rapper, Nicki Minaj, but I failed miserably because Edward laughed. He sat by my side and also dipped his feet at the water.

"Just dropping by. School starts tomorrow by the way."

"I know." I sighed.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Why?" Shock sounded on his voice.

"I'm practically the new girl. The shiny new toy." I sighed again.

"Oh c'mon Bells! Everyone in school knows you!"

"Uh huh. And proof to that is when you didn't recognize me at the ball." I said sarcastically.

Edward sighed and took hold of my shoulders forcing me to look at him. He looked me in the eyes.

"I didn't recognize you because you look like a living goddess. The Bella I used to know was shy and quiet. Of course, she was beautiful but you wouldn't look at her long because she looks like a private person. The girl that I saw in the ball was confident and sexy. She stands out – not only because of her inhuman beauty – but also because of her aura." I took a deep breath.

"You are beautiful, Bella. You are gorgeous. Always have, always will. You just needed confidence. Now don't doubt yourself. You can face them tomorrow. We have your back. I have your back. Trust me."

"Thank you. I needed that." I smiled at him and saw him looking at my lips. He leaned down and I leaned into him. Oh god he's going to kiss me!

"Ahem." We jumped apart and looked at the door to the pool. Alice stood there with Jasper behind her. They were both smirking. Damn them. Edward was about to kiss me! Talk about rotten timing!

"Hey, guys." Edward greeted them with a forced smile. He seemed irritated with their interruption. Score!

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but we're about to head out to eat some lunch. Wanna come?" Alice asked.

Both of us nodded our heads. "Hey, I'm going to change. Meet me at the car?" I asked Alice.

"Sure. Hurry up though. Emmett's hungry." Oh god forbid Emmett stays hungry!

I ran upstairs and into my room. I change into a pair of white shorts and a yellow cami shirt. I slipped on silver ballet flats. I didn't bother with make up and left my hair down in wavy curls. I ran back down stairs and into the front yard. They were all standing in front of Emmett's jeep. We arrived at the diner and there were only a few people there. As soon as we entered and sat on a booth in the corner I knew that they were talking about me because they kept glancing in our direction. Edward leaned into me and whispered, "Don't worry about it, B. I got your back."

We sat in a secluded booth at the end of the diner. Edward sat beside me and took my hand in his. He positioned his body in a way that he is hiding me. It's a very sweet gesture that I'm very grateful for. Emmett and the others sensed my discomfort and began to make silly faces and joke around. I laughed with all of them but in the back of my mind I can't help but ponder on all the attention that I'm getting. If I'm getting all this attention now, what will it be like tomorrow?

But I didn't want to think about that anymore because as long as I'm with my family, I'll be alright. As long as Edward is by my side, I'll be able to face anything.


	7. Bella&Eddiekins

___This one's for you and me_

_Living out our dreams_

_Where are right where we should be_

_If my arm's out wide _

_I open my eyes_

_And now all I wanna see is a sky full of lighters_

I picked up my phone and answered Angela's call.

"Hello?" my voice was raw from sleep.

"Get up! You have ten minutes to get ready for school or else you'll be late!" Then she hung up. I looked at my bedside clock and saw that it was already 7:10. Oh my gosh! I can't be late for my first day of school!

I got out of bed and went straight to my closet without taking a shower. I put on dark skinny jeans that clung to me like a second skin, black strapless corset that showed the peak of my cleavage, a black cardigan and black gladiator 6-inch heels. I put a thin line of black eyeliner and a little bit of mascara and nude lip gloss. I grabbed my bag and dashed downstairs straight to my red convertible Ferrari.

I remember last night when Emmett and Jasper saw my car. They literally begged me to let them drive, of course, I said no until they prove themselves worthy to drive my baby. I rounded the entrance to the parking lot and everyone turned to look at the shiny new car. As I drive by, people were whispering, gawking or glaring. I spotted my family and a space between Edward's Volvo and Jasper's Lexus. I parked instantly and got out of my car after putting the roof up.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Emmett said sarcastically. I glared at him and said, "Well, look who decided to leave me at home." Edward punched Emmett's shoulder and glared at him.

"Dude, you said she didn't want to be woken up!" Edward yelled. Alice and Rosalie glared at Emmett and arched an eyebrow each.

"Hey, I did try to wake her up but she didn't answer. Mom walked by your room with me pounding on your door and told me to leave you alone." Emmett said defensively.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I walked up to the building not bothering to look if they were following me. As I walked I saw a lot of people gawking at me. Pst. They better get over this 'new kid thing' cause thrust me you do not wanna know what happens when you stare at me for too long.

I entered the office and walked right to the desk of the secretary. "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm starting the semester today." The secretary looked up from her computer and her eyes widened when she saw me. She stared at me for like two minutes and made no move to get my schedule.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her and that seemed to snap her out of her daze. She hurriedly got up and hugged me. "Oh, sweetie, it's so good to see you again!"

I only smiled at her and asked for my schedule again. She instructed me to bring her back the slips that are to be signed by my teachers. I walked out of the office in a daze, genuinely shocked that Ms. Cope was that excited to see the same old me. I showed Emmett my schedule and he seemed surprise that we have four classes together. Sweet. First period was history with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I sat in between Jasper and Edward with Emmett at my back. The class started and a male teacher in his mid forties greeted the class. I stood up and made my way to the front. He looked back from the board and his jaw dropped.

"Sir, Ms. Cope told me to give this to you." I waited for a response but he just stared at me while his mouth was open. After about two minutes I tried again.

"Sir, you need to sign this paper. I'm a new student here." His eyes snapped immediately and he reached for the paper and quickly signed it.

"Uh, I'm Mr. Smith your history teacher. Welcome to Forks high." I smiled at him and made my way back to my seat to find almost all of my classmates looking at me. I wanted to duck my head and walk faster but I held my chin high. I have no reason to be shy.

I sat back on my seat as Mr. Smith started his lecture. The topic was about the Civil War. Boring. I already studied this topic when I was in London last semester and I passed it with flying colors. I could probably sleep in this class but still get an A. All throughout the lecture I saw my classmates stealing glances at me and some even just outright stared at me. Come on, rude much?

I decided to write to Edward in a piece of paper. (**AN:** **bold-Bella, **_italic-Edward_)

**Hey, is there something on me face?**

_Random question. No, why?_

**They're staring. It's disturbing.**

I heard him chuckling quietly and I saw Jasper throw a questioning glance at Edward.

**Shut up! **

He quickly shut up but he can't stop grinning.

_Sorry. What do you expect? You're the shiny new toy. Well, at least until they recognize you._

I laughed at what he wrote. Shiny new toy? Really? What are we, kindergarten?

**Really? So now I'm a toy. Ouch, Eddie. **I saw him cringed when he read what I called him.

_You know what I mean and don't call me Eddie. _

**What do you prefer, Eddie-kins? **I saw his eyes widen and I snickered. He turned and glared at me.

"Mr. Cullen, pay attention to class and stop distracting your seatmate or else detention." Mr. Smith warned. I couldn't hold my giggle while Edward apologized to Mr. Smith. Edward quickly wrote something on the paper and passed it to me.

_Your going to pay for that._

I swallowed. This is a threat that is not to be taken lightly. I looked at Edward innocently and pouted. His eyes widened, he stared until someone kicked his seat lightly. We turned around.

"Quit flirting and pay attention!" Emmett hissed. I heard Jasper chuckling quietly beside me while Edward turned around and paid attention to class.

Emmett is such a spoil sport! Edward and I were not flirting! We were… talking! Is it so wrong to share a nice conversation with a guy without it labeled as flirting? We were just talking. Right? The bell snapped me awake from my musing. I gathered my stuff and walked out of the room to find Emmett, Jasper and Edward standing out. Emmett and Jasper was laughing and Edward was blushing. What?

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

Jasper threw his arm around my shoulders and said, "Nothing."

Like hell it was nothing! Edward was blushing! I glared at Jasper but he just laughed at me. I turned to glare at Emmett but he, too, laughed at me and when I looked at Edward he was looking down at the floor.

"Hey, did they do something to embarrass you? I asked Edward. He looked at me startled and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked him again and he just nodded his head. He was looking anywhere but me and the two idiot were still laughing quietly.


	8. Im Back, Bitches!

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. I have second period with Ali and Jasper which was Calculus, third period with Edward and Emmett which was English, fourth period with Edward which was Study Hall. Luckily, we all have the same fifth period which is lunch.

During Study Hall, Edward and I passed notes again. It was hilarious! He kept on trying to get me to be caught but no such luck! By the end of the period, he was so frustrated he didn't see the door and it smacked him right in the face. His nose started bleeding and I rushed him to the infirmary. The nurse gave him some ice for his nose.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized while we made our way to the cafeteria. I looked at me and attempted to laugh but ended up with a hiss and grimace. I felt the guilt immediately making its way to me. If he wasn't so frustrated with me he would have seen that door and spare him self all this pain! Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He must have seen the guilt written on my face because he stopped walking and pulled me forward so I was facing him. I ducked my head but he pulled my chin up so I was looking into his eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Stop feeling guilty about it. It was stupid of me to not see that door. It really is my fault." He told me but I can't help the guilt.

"If I didn't start that stupid banter you wouldn't have been frustrated you would have seen that door and you would so not be bleeding!" he cupped my face in his hands.

"Bella, it's not your fault. Please stop feeling guilty."

His beautiful green eyes were penetrating into mine that I just felt myself nod. His face broke into that beautiful crooked smile and he kissed my forehead before he let go of my face only to grab my hand and lead me into the cafeteria.

We walked straight to a table where Rose, Em, Ali and Jazz was sitting.

"Hey, sis, can you grab another serving of fries?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." I let go of Edward's hand and asked him what he wanted to eat. I shook his head and told me that he was going to get our food for us.

"Come on, please, please let me get our food!" I pouted at him. He finally relented and told me to get him Coke, pizza and fries. I squealed happily and made a beeline for the food. I was grabbing the fries when someone cleared their throats rather loudly behind me. I turned around and saw non other than Tanya Denali with her gang of sluts, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They were glaring at me in their cheerleading uniforms while I almost laughed at them. Were they really wearing those uniforms? It's just the first day! I rolled my eyes at them and continued to pick up food.

"Wow, new girl, you sure know how to stay being fat!" Lauren taunted.

"Gosh, Lauren, stop being rude! It's not her fault 'pig' is what's in from where she came from!" Jessica laughed.

"Where did you come from, new girl, Dumpsterville?" Tanya asked while earning laughs from Slut 1(Lauren) and Slut 2(Jessica) while I continue to ignore them. Since it's my first day here in FHS, I'll try to be nice. Keyword- _try._ I got our drinks and stand in line to pay for our food.

"Stop ignoring us, you little bitch!" Tanya screeched and yanked my arm thus making our drinks spill and ruins our fries. That's it! No more being nice!

"Get your hands off me." I warned. I shot our table a look for them to stay put and I noticed that everyone has stopped eating to stare at us.

"What are you going to do about it? Your nobody." Tanya laughed.

God, these people annoy me!

"Very original of you, Queen Slut. Why don't you go and screw somebody." I yanked my arm off her throwing her off balance. I kept my face passive while the three sluts were glaring daggers at me.

"Don't you know who she is? Your dead, new girl!" Lauren shouted at me.

"You're a freak! She's Tanya Denali! Show some respect!" Jessica shouted next.

I faked yawn and rolled my eyes.

"Are you done now? I'm hungry." I told them in a bored voice. I'm giving them one last chance to let me go before I introduce them to Bitchy Bella.

"You just committed social suicide, whore. Btw, stay away from Edward. He's mine." Tanya smirked at me. "Yes, SOCIAL SUICIDE. I'm going to make your life a living hell." She said loudly and that made a lot of people gasp. Emmett is about to speak but I shot him a look that stopped him. I turned back at the Sluts and laughed. Loudly.

"He's yours? Wow, Tan, how old are you really? Cause last time I checked his mother is 38 years old. Old lady are you lost?" I taunted her and the whole cafeteria laughed at her. I smirked when I saw her turn bright red and her sluts jaw drop.

"Who do you think you are?" She screamed and everyone shut up. They're probably excited to see a catfight.

"Oh, has all that fucking around made you lose the brain cells left in your brain? Can't you remember me, Tan?" I put my hands on my heart and said in a fake concern voice.

"You fucking bitch! You have no right to say those things to me!"

"Yada, yada, yada. Boring! Take a guess, blondie. Tell me who I am."

"How the fuck would I know!"

I smirked. "Well, for your information, I'm Bella." Their jaws dropped and they stared at me in shock. That's fucking like it.

"That's right. I'm Isabella Marie McCarthy Swan. Emmett's twin. Heiress to a corporal empire. I'm back, bitches. Watch your back. And please lay off the pop tarts! Gosh, you can see the cellulites on your legs from here!" I took my tray of food – what's left of it anyway – and walked to our table. "Ciao, chienne!" I called to them as I walk away. I reached my table just as Tanya shouted, "This isn't over, Swan!"

I merely laughed. As if she can do anything to me.

"Your awesome, B!" Ali exclaimed while she bounced up and down.

"Totally wicked. You laid it on just enough to leave her gapping. You've been taught well." Rosalie said approvingly.

"Please, I've only just begun." I told them. We gathered our stuff. Edward, Rose, Jasper and I went made our way to Biology while Ali and Em made their way to Study Hall. Mr. Banner – our teacher – posted the curriculum for the semester while he picked our lab partners. Rose ended up being paired with Scott – a nice guy who was on the football team with the boys. Jasper got paired with Angela and I got paired with Edward. We sat beside each other and smiled.

When the lecture started I spaced out. I'm absolutely thrilled to be home with my family. I find it ridiculous that I was terrified to do it only a few weeks ago. They accepted me like they always did and loved me greatly. The past few weeks have been terrific, I'm afraid it will all end abruptly. I'm scared that when they find out the reason why I really came back, they'll hate me. Or at least be furious at me. I kept it from them since forever and it's big enough of a secret to end our friendship. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the bell has rung. I snapped out if it and gathered my things. I found Edward standing at the edge of our table holding his hand out for me and staring at me with his beautiful, smoldering, green eyes. I took his hand and felt tingles travel from my hand to my arm. I eyes searched his and all I saw was love. I'm not sure if its love for a friend or lover but at that moment I didn't care. I felt peace from his touch and security from his presence. Smiled at me and in that moment, I knew. I'll have Edward with me no matter what.


	9. Head in the clouds

**SURPRISE!**

Lunch went by so fast and so familiar. It was the same Emmet eating everything in sight, same Alice freaking out about a sale, same Jasper staring adoringly at her, same Rose reading a _Car and Driver_ magazine. The only one different was Edward. One moment he's smiling at me then the next he's staring at me like I'd disappear. I was tempted to ask him what his deal was but the _powerslut girls_ – otherwise known as Tanya the bitch, Lauren the slut and Jessica the idiot – kept on trying to get his attention! It was seriously annoying! I wanted to rip their extensions off their heads and pop those ridiculously fake tits with my fo-

_BANG!_

"OUCH!" I hissed. I found myself sitting on the floor, rubbing my forehead. Emmet laughed at me, of course, while Jasper helped me stand up.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" Rose asked. Jasper, Edward, she and I are making our way to our Biology class.

"Nothing in particular" I blushed. Rose stared at me questioningly but just shrugged.

"Whatever you say, B" Then she walked away. We entered the room and were greeted by the unpleasant sight of Tanya and Jessica seating together in the front row. I rolled my eyes. Of course they'd be seating in front. They probably pull their shirts down when pervert Banner walks by for an easy A. Fucking whores.

"What's the death glare for?" Edward asked beside me. I didn't realize that I've taken the seat directly opposite Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee and I was seated next to Edward.

"Ahm yeah nothing" I stuttered. Ugh! What is wrong with you, Bella?! It's like I can't concentrate on one thing, like my head is floating in the clouds. I wonder what my head-cloud would be shaped-like. Hmmm that is definitely something to think-

"BELLA!" Edward hissed. "What's wrong with you today?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Bella, what's wrong? Didn't snort enough ecstasy this morning?" Tanya said loudly. The whole class stopped their conversations and listened in. I guess people are interested in round 2.

"Please. You don't snort ecstasy. You should know that considering the fact that your mom takes that pill everyday just to bear with you as a daughter." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Ohhhh burn bitch!" Rose and I high-fived.

"You fucking bitch-" Tanya started.

"Ms. Denali! That's enough! Take your seat and stop pestering Ms. Swan. She actually has a future, you know." Mr. Banner said and the whole class snickered while Tanya sulked in her seat.

"Hey, look at me." Edward said. I turned in my seat.

"I don't know what's wrong but I'm here for you, okay?" he smiled that adorable smile.

"I don't really know what's wrong though! It's like I think this then I think that and then another thought goes my mind and then my concentration just goes mush and then I bump into thing and-"I rambled.

"Hey, hey! Stop, Bella! It's okay. Everything's okay. Just breathe. That's it. You know, as cute as your rambling is if you don't control it you'll have a panic attack."

I looked down at my hands and sighed. "I know." He grabbed my chin to tilt my head up.

"B, look at me. If you feel like you can't concentrate on anything just look at me. Look at my eyes."

I looked deep into those emerald green eyes. Those beautiful eyes that I could look at forever. I need to get closer, just a little. Just a little more. Oh my, these eyes will be embedded into my memory forever and ever and ev-

"Ahem. You're in class please refrain from public display of affections."

Oh my god! I didn't know that I was actually inching my face closer to his! I blushing so hard that I almost missed Edward's blushing face. Wait. Blushing face? He's blushing! Does that mean he wanted to kiss me too?


End file.
